Forum:Adding 4e Content
You have seen a lack of content on this wikia/fandom, or you have found stubs that you wish to finish? You can edit pages as you desire while keeping in mind the following guidelines: #'Golden Question:' "Do I still need the book for gameplay this is from?" for the page. If the answer is "Yes", then it should be fine. If "No", then it needs to be updated or removed. ##An example of these guidelines in effect would be War Wizard of Cormyr, providing enough information to interest, but requires the Forgotten Realms Player's Guide for further details, i.e. RAW terms and numbers, for gameplay. ##As a quicknote, another example would be "+2 Constitution" being changed to "Moderate Constitution bonus" or, when creating race infoboxes, "Constitution". RAW bonuses like "+2 Constitution" are not allowed on this wiki as they conflict with the 4th Edition System Reference Document (SRD). Refer to the table at the end of this post. ### Example: Dragonborn - https://dnd4.fandom.com/wiki/Dragonborn ---- #Review the D&D 4e Wiki Ruleset before adding content that would violate these rules. #Maintain approval with the 4th Edition System Reference Document (SRD) and Open Game License (OGL). We do not wish to infringe on Wizards of the Coast for what material is posted here. Do not copy-and-paste entire books. ##Contributors also need to be mindful on what descriptions are included. These descriptions for content on this wikia must be original and/or paraphrasing of the actual content from the books. Properly well-written descriptions will detail enough about what the intended purpose of the related information without rendering the books obsolete for RAW mechanics, game rules, bonuses. ### This was the main reason for the removal of the Infobox Power template until further notice. ##An excerpt from the SRD: ###To remain in compliance with the GSL, you may not reproduce any running text, statistics block, or table from the Core Rulebooks, nor may you define, redefine, or alter the definition of any 4E Reference. Nothing in these guidelines should be taken as contrary to these GSL requirements. #### Use the table below for handling bonuses to be written to avoid issues. ###You may use any 4E Reference in your Licensed Product, assuming the reader knows or can learn the meaning of that 4E Reference from the Core Rulebooks. Differing forms of a 4E Reference, such as a plural form, are assumed to be part of that 4E Reference. You may use such differing forms as needed to allow a clear exchange of ideas in your Licensed Product. ##Please mark pages with the Category:Candidates for deletion for pages that violate the aboved mentioned excerpt and any other issue with the | 4th Edition System Reference Document (SRD) or | Open Game License (OGL). The page will be deleted unless the concerning content is removed or otherwise edited to not breach copyright. #Any quotes used must be cited to their sources, and any images used must credit the artist, unless it is in the public domain. ## Please use public domain images or vectors when creating templates to ensure long-term ease in copyright concerns. #Refrain from posting opinions. Although you may enjoy other editions of ''Dungeons & Dragons''or other tabletop role-playing games (TTRPGs), please do not post things on pages like "Bard was way better in 2nd Edition being a subclass of Rogue." ##As for page comments, you may as you wish as long as it does not entail harassment or bullying to other users. In addition, I suggest you refrain from using profanity in your comments ##In relation to requests, maintain the same suggestions as 4.1 above. Frustration is understandable, but remain calm and collected to ensure the best chance of changes to be made. That way, we can all prevent further frustration and concerns. #If you are unsure about something, please discuss them in this forum. Make sure to search for a thread relating to your concerns or confusion before creating a new one to see if it has already been answered. Once you have reviewed these guidelines, remember them for future additions to the wikia/fandom. They apply to all users. Category:D&D4 Wiki Category:Copyright